


Ornaments

by maddiebug



Series: I gave up after three days MLB Holiday month 2019 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, as always, but like, can we call adrien croissant boy, could be read as oneshot or as part of the series, creative marinette Dupain-Cheng, croissant boy, he thinks he does, i know the fandom prefers sunshine boy, no beta we die like men, or at least, ornament making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Adrien shows up at Marinette's house, and they have a low key date.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I gave up after three days MLB Holiday month 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I'm really bad with schedules and might not post every day. Ill try tho.  
> The goal is to post every night before I go to bed but I'm still suffering from a concussion and I'm forgetful.

After school on friday, Adrien entered the bakery. "Are you ready for our date?"

Marinette appeared, smelling like paint, kissing him and whispering something that sounded like "semi-permanent."

Adrien stiffened. "I want to hang out with you, like a date, but I don't want to dye my hair."

"What?" She frowned. "I never said anything about dying you hair... not that I'm opposed.."

"You said semi-permanent?" He repeated, "like hair dye?"

She laughed. "I said 'lets make some ornaments,' you dork. Like Christmas."

"Oh." He gave a soft smile. "Its been a long time since I've made any Christmas ornaments."

She nodded slowly. "I know Christmas isn't the easiest time for you, so if this is too much, we can-"

"No." He cut her off. "Making ornaments is fine. Its perfect. I just want to spend time with you, princess."

"Aww." She smiled. "C'mon, I have all the supplies upstairs."

...

Adrien thought that making ornaments was easy. From what he remembered, it was as easy as splattering some random paint on a ball and tying it to a string. 

Marinette took ornament making very seriously. She was , nose scrunched up as she painted little details on there.

He made one with a snowflake. Or at least it was supposed to be a snowflake. It paled in comparison to Marinette's snowman ornament.

After two ornaments, the snowflake and a very unconvincing reindeer, Adrien decided to take a break. It was unrelated to his current disaster in progress. He'd rather watch Marinette make ornaments than make his own. 

It was like magic. She picked up the paintbrush, and then she was off in her own little world. She was focused on the ornament. In that moment, nothing else mattered. 

Then she made eye contact with him. "I'm sorry is this boring you?"

"No."

"We can play video games or something." She offered, setting down the ornament. She had that Ladybug™ look on her face. The one that said "there's a problem and I am going to solve it." It was his favorite face of hers.

"No this is wonderful, really. It was a cute idea. I'm afraid, I'm just not very good at painting." He showed her his most recent painting failure. "See?"

"That's not bad at all." She smiled. "It's a really good Christmas tree. Just add a few ornaments." 

He sighed. "It was supposed to be baby yoda."

"Oh." She tilted her head. "I guess, yeah. Maybe?" It wasn't very convincing. 

"See? I'm bad at this."

"No." She shook her head. "You're trying to hard."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Make something simple first. Something that you know."

"Something I know." He repeated.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I'm always doodling flowers, so this ornament is covered in flowers." She showed him a very detailed floral ornament. "Its easy to start with what you know and work from there."

Adrien was always doodling little ladybugs, but he didn't want to admit that to the girl who was probably Ladybug. "Okay. Ill try that."

"And next time, you're picking where we go on a date." She winked.

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "there's going to be a next time?"

"Well, I mean. I really want. But if you." She stuttered.

"Shh." He smirked. "I'm teasing. There's definitely going to be a next time."

She smiled. "See, I'm sure this one will be great."

"I sure hope it is." He was already painting the entire ornament red. "Even if its bad, I'm making this one for you."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." He chose a smaller paintbrush and began painting in black.

"Then I'm going to make one for you."

Together they worked in silence.

After a moment, Adrien proudly showed Marinette his ornament. "Here you go."

"That's so cute!" She smiled.

"You're just saying that." 

The red ornament with spots wasn't bad, but it wasn't super detailed either. He had written the words, "For my Everyday Ladybug," across the middle.

"No I mean it." She blushed. "I tried to do the same thing, and well..." she turned her ornament to face him.

It was all black, with a green paw print and a little ladybug. Painted in lime were the words "For my Everyday Superhero." But it was very smudged.

"I love it." He smiled. "Mari, it's amazing. You're amazing."

"You're amazing." She yawned. "When we set up a Christmas tree, I'm putting your ornament on first."

"I'm definitely going to hang your ornament up Mari. I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He booped her nose, right where she had somehow managed to smear green paint. "Now, if I remember correctly, you were saying something about video games?"

She smirked. "Only if you're prepared to lose."

"Square up, Princess."

"Game on, Kitty."

He froze. "Did you just call me Kitty?" She usually called Chat Noir kitty, but never Adrien. Did she know?

"Did I? Sorry. You called me princess."

"You need to work on the nicknames. Its not like I'm Chat Noir, Everyday Buggaboo."

"If you call me your Everyday Buggaboo, I'm calling you Daily Catboy."

"Okay, M'lady."

"Chaton."

"Mari." He rolled his eyes. "I think nicknames are cute. Romantic."

"Okay, Adri, then why do you have a problem with me calling you CatBoy?"

"It's not cute."

"Neither is M'lady. It sounds like you're tipping a fedora at me."

"You never said you had a problem with princess?"

"That's because princess is a cute name. Everyday Ladybug, cute. Mari, cute. But not Buggaboo."

"Then I guess ill keep calling you princess."

"Then I guess you're my knight in shining armor."

They kissed again, and Adrien didn't even care if the paint on her face got into his. 

After they stopped, Adrien smiled. "I love you, Bug."

"I swear, your nicknames are almost as bad as Chat Noir's."

"I'm sure I can come up with something worse." He smirked. "Cupcake."

"Okay, that's almost cute. But at the same time, I'm short and that feels condescending."

"No, I meant it in a cute way."

"Only if I can call you Croissant Boy."

"You can do that if you bring me croissants."

"Adrien. We're dating."

"Yes?"

"Of course ill bring you croissants."

"Marinette you're the most wonderful person I know."

"You're using me for pastries." She teased.

"Only a little bit. I promise." He joked back. "It's mostly because I actually like you."

"That's reassuring. I wouldn't want you running off with any baker's daughter."

"No, just you. You're my favorite person."

"You're mine, Croissant Boy."

"Okay," he sighed. "Now its like you're trying to ruin the moment. We were all cute, and you just..."

"What do you mean, Daily CatBoy?"

"Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, does anyone remember the kwami swap episode. When LadyNoire calls Manbug Bugga-boy  
> I'm like 300% certain that if written out it would be buggaboi  
> In this essay I will
> 
> Also yes hi, I'm so tired/concussed that the first time I wrote this, I wrote "you're might in shiny armor" instead of "you're my knight in shining armor"


End file.
